Daughter Of Darkness
by xXDarkStarGirlXx
Summary: Nico finds a new demigod. Who's child is she? What is the differance between life and death? !First Fic! NicoXOC
1. NewFamily NewScool NewStudent

**HELLO! Ok please don't hate on this too much this is my first fic and I am nervous.**

**PLEASE leave a comment about any mistakes I've made or just tell me what you think.**

**All comments are appreciated good or bad.**

**Keaira P.O.V**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Uuummpp...

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Mmmppp...

BEEP...BEEP...*Thwack*

"Well that shut it up," I commented to no one in particular. If you ask me 7:30 is a ridiculous time to get ready for school. And that's not because I spend more time awake during the night than the day. It's just too bright for my liking. Everyone rushing around, egger to start the day. No, that's not me. I'm more of a The-Quiet-Of-The-Night type or person, or a Wake-Me-Before-Sunset-And-I'll-Kill-You-Type-Of-Person. I think the second one suite me better.

I got out of bed and gathered my clothes and went to take a shower. The bathroom was already filled with steam from Cassidy's shower. My latest stuck up adoptive sister. I swear this child is the reason for droughts in Africa. That's how much water she uses.

You see I was an orphan since before I could remember. This is my 28th foster home and I have lost count of the schools I've been to. The names just blur after a while. Anyway the Damons have been my legal guardians' for a total of 4 days and 8 hours. Believe me that's an accomplishment.

After a grand total of 2 minutes and 38 seconds in the shower the water went cold. Cassidy always made sure that I had no hot water in the morning_. Oh can't you just see how much she loves me!_ * Please note the sickening amount of sarcasm* Her parents spoilt that kid rotten, and only took me in so that she could see how some were not as fortunate as she was, and she should be thankful for her life. Mmhhmp, that worked. To her I'm about as important as the dust under her bed.

I looked in the mirror at myself, noting every detail. My angular features, light lips, long dark eyelashes, and the darkest possible purple eyes. My entire face framed by my dark brown hair, which waved all the way my slim body to my waist. Then I continued on to my long legs. My body was pale but, more like porcelain than anything else. Fate had been kind to me in that way. Only unperfected by the scars that ran across my lower back. Had a run in with some mutated, giant, black dog a few years back. Hence how I left adoptive family number 21.

I put on my black singlet and a light baggy over shirt that slid down my left shoulder. Next on with my fishnet stockings, torn faded skinny jeans, then black and purple Vans. I don't usually accessorise but on went; my shining silver belt (around my mid chest) twisted black- gold earrings, a few bracelets and rings, and the most important object in my life. This was a necklace made silver chain with some sort of black metal dog tags. It was the only thing found with me when I was a child... The only link to my parents...Looking at it gave me a spark of hope...

"Keaira, breakfast!,"

...and there it goes.

"Yay, oh the joy breakfast" I moaned as I walked down the stairs. My latest 'mom' Janet is the most overly excited person in the world.

"Come on Keaira! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Not even a good cook either, but what's worse is that she doesn't know it either. Do you know what it's like eating burnt food for 4 days straight? Not Fun! I looked at the burnt pile of bacon, eggs and toast. This woman is hopeless, she can't even make toast, all you have to do is set the timer!

"It's okay Mrs. Damon, I had a lot dinner last night." I try not to go near any of her food. I'm not even sure if you could even call it food.

"I'll just miss the bus and walk to school today," I picked up my black leather saddle bag filled with paperwork and walked out the door onto the streets of Las Vegas. I pulled my phone out of my bag and checked the time of time to get to school.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Nico P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs of Davidson High School _(A/N: I know, crappy made up name, won't be mentioned again)_.I had arrived just after the bell rang at 8:30. Why I was here, I have no idea. Apparently since Percy made sure all demigods got claimed, satyrs have been stretched to their limits, meaning that year round campers were being sent to schools around the country to look for demigods. Remind me to thank him for that to. Also something about having a 'good education'. I really couldn't care less.

Since it was my first day I walked up to the reception. Some impossibly old looking lady (and I mean like...older than the gods old...that's old) gave me my time table without a word, and that's when the principal walked up to me.

He was wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants, shoes that I could see my reflection in and a Spongebob Square pants tie that really made me question this guy's sanity.

"Hello young man I am Principal Walltens and welcome to our school where learning is both fun and educational," Yes 'cause that's _totally_ true.

"I hope that you will enjoy your days in these hallways," Not gonna happen.

At that the front door of the burst open with a girl running at full pace. The first thing I notice was her long dark hair and even longer legs.

"Late again are we Keaira," Call Principal Walltens. At this the girl abruptly stopped and turned around grimacing.

"Sorry Principal Walltens. I stopped for coffee Principal Walltens. It won't happen again Principal Walltens. Can I go now Principal Walltens?" The girl said flatly as she walked towards him. She was about an inch or two shorter than me.

"Of cause you may leave," She looked up surprised at this "And you will show the new student around with you. Good day you to." And with that he walked away. The girl stared at him like she was trying to burn holes in the back of his head.

I took that moment to notice her dark hair and porcelain perfect skin. And her eyes...eyes that were purple but looked if they were covered in shadows. She was quite beautiful. She flicked her head back to me and...

"So, new kid, what's your name?"

"Ummarrraduub," Yeah, way to impress the hot chick Nico.

**?What do you think? **

**?Like it?**

**?Hate it?**

**?Love it?**

***Leave a comment and tell all* **


	2. Walking and Talking

**2****nd**** Chapter here we go! Thanks to awesomegirl82, Phoenix1592 and icelandgrl for adding this story to their story alerts. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! On with the story! By the way Nico and Keaira are both about 15.**

**Keaira's P.O.V**

"Ummarrraduub," Well isn't this kid intelligent. I just had to sigh at him.

"Well, let's start with the basics. My name is Keaira. What's yours? I will be showing this poor excuse of a school. What have you got for first period, so I can drop you off there and get on with my life," I spoke slowly and clearly for him. He just looked annoyed at me for that.

"My name's Nico. Ni-Co. N-I-C-O," He spoke in the same tone I gave him," And I don't know what I have first," He finished speaking with a cocky smirk.

"Well why don't you read your time table you smart child?" I was expecting some quick come back about me calling him a child, but instead of that he looked down and his smirk disappeared.

"Can't,"

"Can't?"

"Can't,"

"Why?"

"I've got dyslexia. Meaning I can't read it,"

"Well this is going to be fun," He looked at me confused with my sarcasm. "I've got dyslexia to which means, it's gonna take forever for us to figure out what you've got first up."

"Why is always printed so small?" He mumbled absentmindedly.

"Who knows?"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Nico's P.O.V**

Only took us ten minutes, but finally figure out that we both had science for our first period. We walked along the silent hallways to the science room.

It was kinda hard to keep up with Keaira. When she walked she walked with determination. I noticed the way her hair swung, the rings on her fingers glinting and her long arms. I even stayed three steps behind her to watch her hips sway... among... other things.

We reached the science lab and walked in. We were met by a man about 30 years old. He wore black dress pants, which matched terribly with his brown 'old people' sandals, (A/N: you know what I'm talking 'bout) dark blue, long sleaved T-shirt and grey, yellow and red checker vest. Now I know I have little to non fashion sense but this guy was a catastrophe.

"Hello Miss Charnell, late again are we?"

"I was showing the nex kid around Mr Volosity," a few kids in the class snickered at the name. Seriously, a science teacher named 'Volosity.'

"You will adress me as Mr Vollostery or Sir, understood?"

"Yes Sir,"she said with a roll of her eyes. I guess she really dosen't like being told what to do.

"Now take to your seat Miss Charnell, so that we my propally introduce our new student," shit. My only thought, as Keaira took her seat next to some smug-looking jock guy, was shit.

" So what is your name young sir?"Mr Vollostery asked in a verry interested tone.

"Err...Nico DiAngelo, Sir,"

"Hmm, Italian if I'm correct, yes?"

"Yes Sir,"

" Where are you from, hmm boy?"

"I...umm...kinda...dodge between LA and New York,"this guy is plain creepy. Thankfully Keaira intrupted.

" Geez I thought this was Science class not the Oprah Whinfrey show, do we really need to know the new kids life story?" Kids laughed around the class and Mr Vollostery diverted his glair from me to the class, now trying to keep a straight face. I guess I owed Keaira one.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I'll save you the sad, sob story of the rest of the day, but it went like this:

Science- get in trouble

English- epic fail

Math- confution( followed closely by fail)

Art- not even going to go there.

Lunch- acusing stairs, ingnoring me, fight( I won by the way, you know, demi-god reflexes and all)

Phisical Ed.- not a total fail

Music- which I have no tallent at(Son of Hades not Apollo-Big diference)

Then after the final bell, detention.(You really thought that fight went unnoticed)

To make things even better, detention was with Mr 'Volosity' in science lab. As soon as I walked in I reconised the other 3 people in the room; Mr Vollostery, that jock guy i had a fight with-who's name I lern't was Harne, and non other than the beautiful Keaira.

Yes I think she looks good, but so does the entire male population of the school. It's not like a like her or anything...right? She probally already has a boyfriend. Not that I'm jealous or anything... I'M NOT.

"Mr DiAngelo, please take a seat," I could tell that was an order, not an option. I walked to the back of the class and sat down in the back row, a few desks over from Keaira, and a few back from Harne. Keaira gave me a half-hearted smile and I smiled in responce. When Harne noticed this he gave me a look-at-her-again-and-I'll-kill-you-because-she's-mine death stare. Keaira scowled at him and he looked hurt by it. She turned away and focused her gaze out the window.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Keaira's P.O.V**

Turned out Nico didn't live to far away from me, just a few blocks morning we would get up early so that we could walk to school together.I guess we just liked each others company and not a bus full of people. It was really the only time we talked. Most of our classes weren't together and Harne would always make sure I stayed away from Nico.

We never talked about personal isuse, just random things like... what we saw that morning, homework questions, upcoming exams, music or people at school.

"So, what's with you an Harne?" It wasn't what we usually talked about but I guess I trust him. We were sorta friends.

"I don't know he's had a fasination with me since we first met,"I really didn't think much about it.

"A fasination?"

"Yeah, he always goes on about how beautiful he thinks I am or makes a big fuss over some pointless achevement I made. Sometimes I feel like he believes he'll die without me,"

"Ok, that's a bit more than a fasination. Are you sure you can trust him? That guy has an ego bigger than my cousin's, and that's saying something,"

" I never knew you had a cousin?" Nico's steps slowed.

" We really don't talk personal suff,"

"Hmm... I guess not," at this point we had reached school, "I'll see you after school Ok. I'd better find Harne before he goes insane. He'll probally do something weird like smell my hair again. See ya."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Smelling her hair? For a few days I've been wondering if Keaira was a demigod. She had dyslexia like me and she always fidges in class, I think it might be ADHD. I will keep an eye on her, beacause if she is a demigod and Harne is a monster sniffing her out, someone's going to have to look after her.

**Was it...**

**?Good?**

**?Bad?**

**?Amazingly brilliant?**

**Leave a coment below!**


End file.
